UnderNight
by YawRaw
Summary: In a world of dark, Frisk vanishes in a genocide timeline suddenly when the timeline resets. And a new human falls into the depths. Alone and afraid, she works her way through the underground. This is her journey. (I OWN NOTHING OF UNDERTALE OR THE IMAGE) Rated M to be sure. Comments and plot suggestions would be appreciated! I will also update the tags as I go along.
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness

**THIS IS THE REWORDED VERSION OF The PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

 **Hello! Important notes at the end of the chaper. And if you have and questions or concerns pm me! (Im talking to like 1 person tho XD)**

 **Big mention to kylapon for following and favoriting the story!**

 **Also shoutout to Nikolaides for the comment/feedback! As I said it was like 4 in the morning** **too I guess a excuse for the sloppy mess and big mistakes (like me getting Noah's name wrong halfway through the chapter**

 **Well here you gp!**

 **BOLD =** My notes and other things

"" = character talking

 _A word lol =_ thinking or memories/flashbacks

CAPITALS YAY = Yelling or paps lines

 **The story will be on the rails with the original story go UnderTale but here will be differences here and there. So yea point out anything if I'm doing something wrong or would like for me to add! This story is First person POV of my OC!**

* * *

I see their **hatred**. As if **I** was the cause of the problem. It manifests in their soul and devours them - **consumes** them. It **tears** them apart. But, even hatred glows. It scares the **darkness** away. Theres no fate worse than getting consumed by the darkness. I feel the darkness watch me from the safety of the city. Its stares at me, molding me from the numerous alleys and dark paths. The darkness has already consumes some of me. It feasts on my memories, wants, and feelings. Not to much, not to little. So much to make me forget the name of the city. I wake to the sound of the busy city. Cars run on the pavement and adults shop and feast on a early morning breakfast. However, their is the smell of gas, trash and pollution in the air - another high of the city's state of economy. This city - my fake home, is the home that housed "citizens" like me, trapped because of "unforeseen" and "unfortunate" circumstances. I think it's the darkness. It shaped the city. Many lived like me - no place to call home with no money to save. This city is so in shambles it can't even afford a orphanage for the thousands of kids living here, not to mention the adults. All of them, abandoned, alone, afraid. I, however, had what most people couldn't get in this life. Someone you can trust. But that is dangerous. It comes with a hefty price - becoming vulnerable. They disappear every night. one by One by **ONE**. Plucked from their life, never to be seen again. Still a fate worse than death. But it talks to me. It says nothing but the whispers of ghosts - who I can only imagine are the missing souls.

"Sorry. But must be done." I whispered to my one and only person who stuck with me for more than a hour. His name was Noah. He wasn't much older than me, being 17. He had a soft jacket on, which felt like flowers. I only felt his face surprisingly once. The hair extended below his ears, suggesting his years without a cut. One pair on jeans was the best he could manage to find while scavenging for food. He had the only pair of shoes which we shared when someone went out. We shared everything. Clothing, food, money - especially money. But he was in better shape. He always was. We barely got enough money from people strolling - but surprising because of the atmosphere of the city. He was my brother I never had, and my pair of eyes. His personality was outgoing and positive, no matter the situation we where in. We would be staring at death from anything and he would be the most positive and caring person I ever knew. Well, almost. He wouldn't give up though. He always believed in me and the fact that we would get out of this abyss. He was mostly consumed by the darkness though. I could feel it. Soon, he would disappear. I still was always weaker and more timid than him. My ribcage is showing. I looked like a skeleton, which made him, with what little food we had, give some of his share to me. Even though he had more hunger, he would do this every night. Every night. He would also put priority over me than him. He would give me the best clothes, water, and the shade while we sat out on the curb from our ally. I never understood why. I'd just weigh him down and sink him farther to the abyss. He's better without me. The darkness is consuming him because of me. Id rather the darkness take me, instead of him. I'll just leave. It would give him a much better chance of survival, and would stop it from devouring him. I've always thought those thoughts for the 3 years we've been together. Don't get me wrong. I'm no coward. I've got the mind of a 19 year old for being 15 Well, almost. Today was the only day I had actually gone through with the thought. We had a bad month. A **REALLY** bad month. Only food the equivalent of a loaf of bread came this time. Only enough for one person. Noah insisted that we where going to find more money or food - by any means necessary. He didn't have the heart to steal - or to murder. But I know he would do it if he ABSOLUTELY had to. I didn't want to see him like that. It was my worse fear in the world. To be a nuisance - a burden. So I'm leaving.

 _"Hey why do you walk like that?" There was a unknown voice that got the jump on me. I tried to stare at the voice, to cover for my sight. It could be a threat. It however didn't raise any red flags. Their soul was still partially consumed like mine - I could feel it._

 _"Not a talker, are you?" he spoke solemnly, as if remembering something. He just stood there, and examined me. I was in decent shape then. However, there was still bruises from me trying to defend myself from a fight that took place earlier. Their souls where consumed by hatred. They lashed out on me to satisfy the need. I went back to my usual spot that I rested with one less coat and pants... It was well secluded, being it was surrounded on 3 sides by buildings. I had just arrived and sat down when he appeared. He must have picked up on the fact I was hurt when he said,_

 _"Hey, you seem nice. I can feel it, we'll be best buds in no time!" he said as he quickly sat next to me. I couldn't react. I was just too scared. He must have known I was blind by that point._

 _"Names'_ _Ņ̕͏̧o̴a̷̛͢͡h̶͏̡̨͠._ _I could sense that he looked at me - for a_ ų̢́͝͝n̴͢͢k̀ǹ̨̕͡ó͝ẁ̢̀͝n̨͡ _reason. He talked to me for sometime after, although I never offered answers or questions to what he was talking about._

 _He was gone by the next day. S͏̛e̡͟e͢m̀i̷̧ng͢͠ļ̵y͜͝ ̧̀v̴͞aǹis̨͟h̀ȩd̵͝.͠.I thought the darkness took him - like the others._ _I couldn't have been more w̸̶r̡͜on̴̨g͝͠.̷̧Í͠ ͢h̸à͜d̴͝͏ ͘an҉̧o̷̶t̵h́e͟r run in with the creatures of hate._ T̢̀h̀͝e̢y̴ ̀͘bea̵t͢ m͜͠͝e d͡o̷͡ẃ̛ǹ͝. _Punched and kicked and probed me until they where satisfied. Then they pulled out a knife. I s͝ąw that ͝t͞h҉ey wh͠ere͜ consum͘ȩd͞ ̴by̢ ̧ha̢t͠re̴d for where ther life was, how they became and the losses they took and kept on going. I ҉ţhought̡ t͞h͝is w͞as i҉t.̶ It was finally going to give me a good reason to die._ I͘ ̢w͏a̢i̸te̶d ̀a̸n͠d ͘e̛mb͝rac͢e͞d̛ ̴d͟eát̴h͏ _wh̨e̵n i̷t ͠came. ̢Hòweve̵r̴, it did not come. No stabbing, no cutting - nothing._

Al̛ĺ I͘ ̷c̸òuld ̕h͘ear t͡he ̛f̨ai͘n̸t so͘undś of̴ gr͜un̸t͏i̢n̛g an͜d s҉hrék͟s̵ of̷ p̛ai͠n̷. _I smelled both the coppery sent of the blood of my enemies, and of me. Af̨t͢er̕ a͢ f̡uļl ̵m͡i̸n̡ut͏e҉ ͡óf w͜a̷i̸tin͡g, ͝s͟ud̛d́e͘nl̢y th͏erę ̵wa͢s̶ ̸a ͟hand͠ ̸on me._

 _"Hey, you ok?" It was Noah. He... saved..._ _m͝e̵? ̀As I ̀sàt̨ u̴p̷,̴ I͝ ̷fe̷l҉t ̵a͜ ̸s͝of͟t̛ ͝a̶nd ̴f̡l̛uffy͜ p̛ìece of c͏lot̀hìng on̷ ̢m͞e̕ h͢and͟. I̷t w̷as̡ m̸y͜ ja͡cket̴ ̧fro̶m ͘ea͠r͝li͘e̴r._

 _"Come on, lets go back to your pl_ _a̵c͟e", he͜ sa̕įd̀ lęa͟di҉n̶g m͡e b̸y̢ t̴hę ha̴nd. W͠e̸ ͠w͘al̛k͘ed́ ̴un̢tìl̷ ̵ẁe͏ re̷ac̕he̕d̶ ͞th̷e͘ ̵śtree͠t̷ leąd͟ing̀ ̨to ͏my͘ h͏i͏deo̧u̸t.̨ We̴ ͡p̢ass̵ęd̨ ͞pe̸oplé ̨wh͢o͜ di̶dn'̢t b̴a̕t ̧a̕ e̶yȩ w͏h́èn҉ ҉t͜w̶o͞ ki͜d͜s̨ ͞ro̡l͡l̡ed̸ pa͜s̕sed̢ them͏,͟ o̸ne lo͠oking̢ ͠se̴ver͡e͡ly͠ ìn̕jured͘.҉ T͘héy҉ ̷just ̸c̸o҉nti̛nue̡d́ on ̕with̡ ̴t͠her͜e̴ li͠ve̡s. ̡I c͘o̴u͟ld fe҉el̛ s͡om͠e t͘h̡at҉ ҉l͜ooke҉d and́ took̀ ̀pity ͜o҉n me._

 _"͏.͢..̴.w҉hy҉?"͘ M̶y v͢oìc̶ę ̢w̶as̶ ̨b̢ar͟el̷y̸ a҉bo̵ve th͘e͟ ҉v̷oice ͝ơf a whis̛pęr̨. ̛I̢ ͡was̀ ҉ev͟en sur͟p͡r̛ise͘d ͟at͘ m҉y̴ ow̕n cu͞riǫs̴it͞y ͜t̶o say͏ ̵t͞hat.̵_

"̸̴̀͠B̢̀e̵̶͞͝c̢̨̕͘͡a̸ųs͘͞e̶̴̕͞ ̧̡̛̀̀d̴̨̡̧̛u̷̶͟͜͠m̕͢͜m̀͜͡͏y҉̡̕!̵̨͢͠ ͘W̵̧̧̛h҉͜͏̡̡ę͜͢͝r̀͜҉e҉̶ ͝҉̛b̴͏e̸̸s̨̀͢͡t̶̨̕͜͢ ̸̧́͝f͏̡͝ŗ̴͜͠͠i͞͏̶̡e҉͝͡҉͞n̛s-

I don't remember anything more about that night. Lost long ago from the shadows.

And I never knew why he never asked about my blindness when it was just so obvious.

I'd left a note trying to write why I left and that this was goodbye. He taught me how to write sometimes with muscle movements sometimes. He poured whatever he could to teach me things. Being of poor economy, it was relatively small and easy to memorize. Having lived in it for all my life, I remember where to go to reach my destination. I was currently next to a major apartment complex and a line of shops and restaurants. People saw me walking around and shot me glances. I can hear them identify my as they murmur, 'It's that one blind girl'. Other people who saw me could tell at a glance that I was blind. I walked from building to building on the walkway next to the road. It was night- the worse time to be out. I almost always ran into drunks from bars and other demonic people at night - it seemed to breed them for its own enjoyment. I didn't, however. Crickets played their majestic song of the night, along with the tapping of my cane. It was my most prized possession. A gift Noah gave me for my birthday, after we decided my birthday would be the day he found me, to be a celebration of our friendship (or the fact that I couldn't remember my birthday). It is a sturdy thing. It didn't look great from what he said, being worn down from years of use. But the real beauty was the engravings. It told of stories and beautiful images of warriors and leaders and bright minds. I knew a few of them - Martin Luther King, George Washington, Amelia Earhart, Alexander The Great, and Oda Nobunaga just to name a few - Starry Night being my favorite. It didn't remind me of the darkness I was so afraid of. It reminded me of the cool calm days of where I would just sit down and everything was right in the world. Back when... I taped it from side to side in a ark to 'see' to my way to the destination. Being blind, I had a sharp ear, able to listen in on conversations around me. Over the years, people spoke about old rummers of a mountain not far from the city that if you hiked up, it would swallow you hole. I didn't come for the rumors, as I heard that there was a steep cliff with a nasty drop. I asked around for the direction of the mountain every so often, to not lose my bearing. As the road made out to dirt, I knew I was on the right path. A few more steps, and I would be there, and it would be over.

I had just arrived at the base of the mountain. The ambiance of the mountain was better of the busy streets of the city. I could hear the tiniest of noises and white noise from the thick forest surrounding the path. It was calm and soothing. It was peaceful. Up and up I went. The trees seemingly grew as I drew further from the city. Trees and thick bushes cut and bruised my as I made my way though the winding, dancing path. The path would get steeper, then to suddenly go down hill, only to flatten out. I would get my hopes up, every time it got flat, thinking I was the top of the mountain. It wasn't. And again. And trek seemed to take upon hours and hours. Finally, I made my way through the forest and on near the top of the mountain. I could feel the rising of the sun from its slumber so I rested and let the coolness and warmth take hold of was soothing. I spent little time though, as I got up and continues on the path. It was windy. It blew me towards a direction suddenly and I find myself at a opening of a cave. I felt the cave. It wasn't very big but the wind seemed to flow towards the center and I could hear the sounds of a big ravine. The wind whispered at me unexpected, like it was encouraging me to press onward. When I walked I tripped on a branch(?) and braced myself for the ground. I plummeted into the everlasting hole and found myself surprisingly calm. I was going to die. This was it. This must be the the cliff they where talking about. The clip to bring m-

 ***CRUNCH***

I was met with a soft squishy feeling.

 **I felt at peace.**

* * *

 **So hi! Im back! I haven't forgotten about this fan fiction! I would say if this was being dropped or whatnot so yay! (My lateness? was me just procrastinating and thinking it over.) I decided that the original chapter of this was to much of a hassle to edit and I wanted to change a lot of things. So here is the reworked chapter! This won't be a regular thing, me working on a previous chapter weeks later**

 **A couple of things yes, the flashback was like that because the 'darkness' was 'eating' it. And the darkness is a real entity in my AU (I don't know when that will be explained later, but it will). Does my OC have the ability to tell other peoples and read them like a mind reader, I don't know, maybe? ;)**

 **And I now seriously have a new found respect for writers. Writing is hard, but its also fun too! The cool text you see in the flashback was made with a text** **generator called Zaglo! But it was a a-hole to work with**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Hi! So one of my goals for writing this is to update consistently every month. SO I will be doing that starting today/this month! If there are any comments you feel need to share, please comment in the comments, and if you have any plot suggestions and other things then PM me!**

 **And shoutout to the following people for following! Thank you** _ **AngelofDarkness1314**_ **, _Keean_ _Trinity_ _, and kylapon!_**

 **New interesting things get added to the story** **this chapter! I know I said that this story was going to be first person POV of my OC, but it would be way interesting if there was more POVs in the story, so I scraped that idea. Important question at the end!**

 **BOLD =** My notes and other things

"" = character talking

 _A word lol =_ thinking or memories/flashbacks

CAPITALS YAY = Yelling or paps lines

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The familiar feeling of laying down hit them. They both slept with resolve until one of them woke up. They then took in their surroundings. Then they quickly woke the other being. The other stirred to life, as if animated from a panel. Then their situation settled in. All around them was black - the void. Something was new. In the void laid little white dots. They always saw the void when messing with the timelines. However, they never got stuck in it. Until today.

 **"** That is what you get for messing with the timelines and stressing them for so long." Their voice seeming to bounce off invisible walls and not hit anything. It was a eerie effect.

"Don't forget that **YOU** also caused this problem. Everything was perfect, but you just had to throw that all away, didn't you?" They snapped. Clearly, they where overcome with anger about what had happen.

Silence.

One of them stood up from the floor - if there was one. They seemed to levitate and fly in directions, only to feel nothing at all. There was a breeze, but not a cool one. It seemed to phase right through them. They where about to speak until they where interrupted by the other.

"You know even if we hate each other we are but **one** person. If we want to try and get out of here, we need to stick together. Come with me, and let us walk around this place." The being replied.

"Ha, why should you boss me around? **I own you**." The demon said fiercely, while looking right through them. The other stood up and stared them in the eye. They never liked doing that, staring at them. It reminded them of what they had done together, all just because of idle curiosity. Their eye also had this natural red to them. It intimidated them while causing fear as well. They walked slowly towards them, until only about two steps away they stoped, and spoke.

"Please. If you do not come with me, I do not know what will happen, you being a spirit attached to me and all." They said passively. The demon's face showed that it was clearly irritated. But after some thought, they where fighting a uphill battle, so they resigned.

"Alright FINE. I'll go with you." They sighed in defeat. So they chose a direction and walk that way. It wasn't until they came across something. They walked to the white dots they saw earlier. When they got close, the dots expanded into circles. It showed various places - Snowdin, Hotlands, and Home to give examples. They watched all of the underground, busy with their lives, unaware their living the same moment in time over and over again. They continued with their lives, some of them they recognized. They saw Temmie and Onion-san from Waterfall chatting, Mettaton from Hotlands making performances, and Grillby from Snowdin serving various monsters. The demon looked away from the circles to the outside world, and like a window, it couldn't open. It noticed a strange device and called the being over to check it out.

The being picked it up. It was the upgraded phone Alphys had made for them, from Toriels phone she gave them, timelines ago when everything was perfect. Because of the many resets they made, slight changes happened. From the sentry stations not having snow on them (including the one in Snowdin), to some puzzles that where already solved before they even got to them. This phone had access to all the security systems in the underground. It was finely made. The phone had markings and designs custom to the beings liking. They quickly checked the contents of the phone in the storage boxes(?) the phone had, only to find nothing.

"Hey this phone - I remember it. Check the programs on it and see if we can get on the security cameras on it?" They said. It seems, that this wasn't the phone it once was. Like the timelines, it changed. Suddenly it showed the 'ERROR' sigh, indicating it was broken and couldn't be used anymore. However, before they where about to stash it, a weird program appeared on the screen. However they couldn't read the name - it was gibberish. Once opened the program, the phone seemingly disappeared, like it was air. Suddenly a white dot appeared in the void, a couple steps away from them next to all the other windows. The dot glowed, until then stretched into a very long line, facing them. Then it stretched again, from the two sides of it to make a very big white rectangle. Them it glowed so bright, they had to look away and shield their eyes. Once it died down and they looked back at it. They where treated with where they had fell down into the underground. The cave where they always began their journey. Everything looked the same except there was a child lying on the bed of flowers.

* * *

 **Sans's POV**

I suddenly woke from my... sleep? I swear I was just fighting the kid, which means they reset. Heh, serves them right.

"godammit!" I slamed my bed, but my attack didn't cause much harm to it. "that dirty brother killer will pay!" Again, I bashed me bad and everything around me. I was carful not to make much noise. I smelled the morning spaghetti he was making, so he was up. It helped calm me. His cooking never got better - stupid time loop. Quickly, I made my way out of my bed to greet my brother, and eat breakfast with him. As I made my way down to the stairs he always greeted me with the same expression every morning this day.

"GOOD MORNING SANS!" He said enthusiastically, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED THE BEST BATCH OF THE YEAR TODAY! I EVEN ADDED A NEW INGREDIENT TO MY PASTA! YOU WILL SURELY LOVE IT!" He stoped cooking and quickly made two servings (if you can even call it that) on separate plates and sat on the table, he giving one to me. It was bland, like always. Thankfully I just absorb them into magic, so I don't really taste them if I don't want to taste them. After we where done, I said my goodbyes when I said I was going to go on sentry duty in snowman forest. I instead went to the hidden basement behind our house.

I never knew why this place was never effected by the resets. I had my guesses though. Opening one of the four cabinets there ill pulled out one of my many journals there. They collected all the times the world was reset and recorded everything different that was from the first reset - everything. This one was the 11 book in my collection, about halfway filled out. I had many unused journals incase I ran out of writing space in one. I opened the page and began writing about the previous reset, anything I could remember. I perplexed me as to why the kid reset when they almost won. One more attack and I would be dead. I thought they just wanted to toy with me. I didn't have much HOPE for the resets stoping, but I have HOPE for the resets being different. Every so often, the timelines changed. Sometimes, the changes would get radical. I remember one incident, where there was no knife for the kid to find in the ruins. So they found the next best thing to use.

One day, all this reseting would catch up with them. And when it does, I don't know what will happen.

* * *

 **? POV ***

 **Everything hurt.**

Slowly, I woke from my slumber and regained my I was awake enough, I slowly began to feel my surroundings. I was on a bed of squishy fluffy things. I felt like garbage, and was met with the feeling of being watched. I couldn't sense anyone however. After a couple more seconds, I deemed they where flowers. They smelled like lemons and roses. Nice, compared to the city. I hustled myself up from the flowers and stumbled in a direction. I then walked into a wall. This caused me to realize that I had lost my walking stick. I cried for my unfortunate loss. After my weeping, I got up again and felt my way around the room. There seemed to be only one exit out of here, so I chose to explore.

Then reality struck me. I was trapped. I couldn't escape. But anywhere was better than in the city.

Luckily, my hands where long enough and where able to touch both walls in the cave. They felt like stone, with moss growing in certain areas. Every so often, I would touch a divot in the wall, or cracks disrupting the surface. What was peculiar about them was that they where semi-smooth. I shrugged off the thought of not being the only one down here and kept walking until I came across a grand door. It had two pillars making up the door frame. I couldn't tell what was on the top however. The door seemed to be well made. except for the years of weathering it received. I continued my journey. Soon I felt the presence of being watched - again. I was startled and shaken when a voice of a friendly and devious nature spoke to me.

"Howdy! Im Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The voice spoke. If what he is saying is true, then I must be going crazy, if I'm not already. Either that or I'm dead, and this is the void - not that I can tell. Like what I do with everyone in the world, I stare at them to hide the fact I'm blind.

"how... a-are you a flower?" I spoke with a quiet voice. His 'huh?' indicated that something was unusual about us meeting. I heard him mumble something, but couldn't tell because of how quiet he said it.

"So, you must be new to the underground, aren'tcha?" I simply nodded my head. I held my question of me being new to the underground. I assumed he was going to explain things to me because he spoke again.

"Golly, you must be so confused" All I did again was nod in response.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" I raised one of my eyebrows in response. I may be dead, and this purgatory, but I won't die twice. I took a tiny step back as he was muttering something again to himself. I could hear some of it. 'did it... true reset?' He must have noticed me trying to escape and quickly said.

"Ready? Here we go!" I was quickly overcome with fear and panic. Then something strange happened. I instantly fell to my knees and hands. I had felt like I was missing something. Not the kind where you forget that you left money or your shoes somewhere but just missing. As flowey talked to me, I quickly stood up quietly trying to not interrupt what he was saying.

"See that heart?" I couldn't see it but I could feel it in front of me. I could feel it shine on my body, it felt warm - the nice kind. Again he mumbled something. I could only catch one word this time. '... that?'

"That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of lv." That sounded suspicious - that way he worded it and said it. "What does lv stand for? Why, **LOVE** , of course! You want some love, don't you?" That didn't sound to inviting. I could almost feel him lying through his teeth (if he had any). "Down here, love is spread through... little white... 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" I couldn't dodge the 'friendliness pellets' so I just stood there. For a good 3 seconds I stood there, doing nothing wondering if something went wrong.

Pain erupted in me. So much so that I just fell flat on my back, barely conscious. "I hAvE'nT DoNe ThAt In A lOnG tImE... "

 ***crackling laughter from flowey* (A/N Use your imagination lol)**

"ThIs Is GoInG tO fEeL sO gOoD!" I laid their waiting for his move to finish me off and kill me. Sadly, I didn't happen. I heard the demonic thing go 'oof'. Suddenly another voice spoke to me.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

* * *

 **Like the previous chapter, I have changed apart of the fan fiction description to more of where I want the story to head. So please update yourself on that matter.**

 *** So if you guys who are paying attention in the first unedited chapter I said in my notes the the OC's name is Kat. I changed it (again lol). I already have a name planned out but if you want to give me a name that I can potentially use then feel free to pm me. If the name ends in -el that would be great (explained later).**


End file.
